


You Get What Everyone Gets

by Roven



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soft charcoal pencil on paper & digital.</p>
<p>I like this textured version best.<br/>The original and a second textured version are here:<br/><a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9315305664/">Original</a><br/><a href="http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9312519321/">Version 2</a></p></blockquote>





	You Get What Everyone Gets

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9312519159/)

**Author's Note:**

> Soft charcoal pencil on paper & digital.
> 
> I like this textured version best.  
> The original and a second textured version are here:  
> [Original](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9315305664/)  
> [Version 2](http://www.flickr.com/photos/61670474@N02/9312519321/)


End file.
